


Added Time

by jedusaur



Category: Mario (2018)
Genre: Coming Out, Drunk-dialing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: "There's a reporter outside my door," says Leon. "I thought you might have some tips on getting rid of him. It's been a long time since I had any practice with the media." The snide tone doesn't suit him."I'm sorry," says Mario. "I didn't think they would find you.""Of course they found me. Half our old teammates are washed up and bitter by now, it must have taken about ten seconds to dig up the story.""I'm sorry," Mario says again."I'm not." Leon's voice is soft in his ear. "Congratulations. I mean it."





	Added Time

**Author's Note:**

> Two months ago I watched this movie and went to sleep and then woke up at five in the morning and pounded this out and went back to sleep and forgot about it until just now. It doesn't provide a whole lot in the way of closure, but it's still kind of a fix-it fic to me.

It's not the momentous decision Mario always thought it would have to be. He doesn't plan it or weigh the ramifications in the moment. It's just a reporter asking about women one too many times, and the frustration suddenly becoming too much. He doesn't even remember how exactly he said it until the article comes out and he reads his own words.

It makes life just about as difficult as he knew it would. Everything is awkward with his teammates, perilous with management, and exhausting with the public. There are supporters and detractors and avoiders of eye contact in every room he enters. But his game doesn't falter, even improves a bit as he lets out his emotions in the weight room, and it turns out that's what matters most.

In the end, he only has one regret.

*

"Congratulations," says a voice he thought he'd forgotten, and he sits down so abruptly that he almost misses the couch.

"Leon," he says, and cringes at the way he says it.

"There's a reporter outside my door," says Leon. "I thought you might have some tips on getting rid of him. It's been a long time since I had any practice with the media." The snide tone doesn't suit him.

"I'm sorry," says Mario. "I didn't think they would find you."

"Of course they found me. Half our old teammates are washed up and bitter by now, it must have taken about ten seconds to dig up the story."

"I'm sorry," Mario says again.

"I'm not." Leon's voice is soft in his ear. "Congratulations. I mean it."

Mario's throat catches. That sounds more like the Leon he remembers.

He isn't brave enough to say any of the things he's thinking, which is for the best. Still, he saves the number in his phone.

*

 _I miss you_ , he texts a month later at three in the morning when he's drunk. Leon doesn't answer.

 _You would think after six years of pining I would come up with something more original but no, that's it, I miss you,_ he texts the next time he's drunk. Leon still doesn't answer. Mario gives up.

*

Leon calls again a few months later to congratulate Mario on an award. Mario lasts about thirty seconds before he cracks and apologizes for the texts.

"This is a landline," Leon says.

"Oh," says Mario.

"What did you text me?"

Mario winces. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Okay," says Leon.

*

The next time Mario is drunk at three in the morning, he calls.

"They never ask me if I have a boyfriend," he says to Leon's answering machine. "They always used to ask about women, but they never ask about men. You know what my answer would be? It would be the exact same. No women, no men, no anyone. No one since you. Because if you weren't worth the risk, no one could be. And now... men everywhere, I've been hit on more in the last four months than I have in my entire life, and it's not a risk anymore, but still, none of them are worth it. You were the one who was worth it."

Leon picks up the phone and says, "Mario."

Mario panics and hangs up. He stares at the phone for a long time, but Leon doesn't call back.

*

"I miss you," says Mario.

"If you really meant this, you would say it sober in the daytime." Leon is trying to sound snide, but all he sounds is sad.

"I miss you," says Mario. "I love you. I'm sorry."

"Fuck," says Leon, and chokes back a sob. "Keep talking."


End file.
